rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferrulin the Wise
Biography Early Years Ferrulin was born to his two parents, Anya and Franz, in the small village of Draynor. He was always quiet as a child, rarely crying. When he turned 2, his eye color slowly began to change from a light blue, like his mother, to a deep hue of amber, the outer parts of his eyes becoming a seemingly piercing white. While surprised, his parents didn't think much of this at all, and they continued to live their normal life. By the time he turned 7, he ahd grown to love his fathers stories dearly. He told him stories of powerful mages and strong, battle-hardened warriors. He looked forward to these stories each day, when he returned from the school that his aprents sent him to. His aprents were not wealthy, in fact his father was a farmer and his mother a weaver, but they forewent a lot of luxuries in order to send their son to school. Ferrulin loved school, and absorbed as much knowledge as he could, particularly about magic. One season, however, the crops failed. This left his father Franz jobless and penniless, so he left his family to go find work in the city. While Ferrulin was glad his father could send back enough money for him to go to school, he missed his fathers stories. This led to his lifelong love of books. He pored over books from the academy, focusing in on and obsessing over books about magic. He grew to love the magic he learned about, though he nor his parens could ever afford runes. At the age of 14, he left home, with his parents blessings, to go and get a job at the wizards tower. Working Among the Wizards Ferrulin walked to the wizards tower, and begged its proprietors for a job. Trying to convince them that he had the knowledge needed for an apprenticeship, they said he was too young as well as too poor to afford it. However, he landed a job as the custodian there, working alongside two men older than he. He worked hard, staying extra long hours to watch the classes being taught as well as to read books from the towers grand library. In the mean time, he also struck up a good friendship with the other two custodians, who were retired soldiers. They would occasionally teach him something of the ways of the sword, which he took to quickly. In between these two teachers, as well as his desire to learn and his access to the books at the tower, he elarned quickly. At age 18, he took a week off of work and walked to Varrock, where he spent all the money he had earned on runes. When he returned to work, he stayed late one night practicing various spells, and while he wasn't doing very well, an old wizard saw him, and took ntoe of his potential, later offering him an apprenticeship at the tower. Ferrulins Days as an Apprentice Ferrulin studied under a wizard named Rogus Incendo. He was a powerful wizard, who was quite old, around 75 years old. Along with his power, he was very wise, and in his youth he was good with a sword. He held Ferrulin long after the other apprentices left for their homes, teaching him of sword and of spell. However, he never neglected to teach Ferrulin something that too many of the modernt eachers looked over- Lessons of life, power, death, and politics. He taught Ferrulin about religions, their viewpoints, each God idnependently, and other things. At the age of 21 Ferrulin gradfuated from the tower with the highest marks possible, and many cities asking him to become an advisor or court mage. Ferrulin Coninues his Studies Ferrulin opted out of this, feeling that while he graduated from the Tower's training, he was not the wizard that he could be. He returned to Rogus' side, who had retired from the Tower at age 78. He continued to learn under him, still being taught about nearly all subjects, and in the arts of magic and sword combat. He taught Ferrulin for 10 years before passing away, entrusting his sword to Ferrulin. While saddened, this loss didn't devastate him, as he knew it was his masters time to go. For the enxt four years he traveled around Gielinor, aprticularly the smaller villages, to help them. Whether it be bandits, goblins, or a bad crop that won't seem to grow, Ferrulin would do his best to assist the villagers, always riding on his midnight black horse, Ramses. This earned him the name 'The Midnight Rider' Personality, Appearance and Posessions Appearance - Dark Amber Eyes - 6'3" - Black Hair - Broad Shoulders - Small black Goatee - He appears younger than he actually is due to the elven blood on his fathers side ( He is 58, but appears around 20-22 as well as the physical abilities of someone much younger) Posessions - Sword and Staff - A Small Journal - Runes - Small Glass Scrying Orb Personality Ferrulin is deliberate, and tries not to make hasty decisions. He dislikes violence, and only fights when necessary. He believes that the wizards of the world should be united under one council to steward the land, and will try to achieve this dream. He is very kind, and will go out of his way to teach or help others. Knowledge He is adept at common magic, able to manipulate the elements at his will. He knows something of Lunar Magicks, though can only truly grasp the art of scrying. He has heard of Ancient Magicks, but does not know anything significant about them. He is good with a sword, and his talents have increased with age. One of his lesser known talents is telekenesis, or, the ability to manipulate objects ( in this case move them ) with one's mind. He rarely uses this, and it is even rarer in battle. Fun Facts - Ferrulin is derived from Ferrum Lingua, meaning Iron Tongue - On his father's side, there is elven blood. While this does not give Ferrulin any special abilities, it does help to preserve his youth quite a bit Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage